


Spring Days

by EXOXOBSESSION



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Chen - Freeform, D.O - Freeform, F/M, Kris - Freeform, Lay - Freeform, Luhan - Freeform, Suho - Freeform, Tao - Freeform, Xiumin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOXOBSESSION/pseuds/EXOXOBSESSION
Summary: Friends become strangers, gone trust, he betrays their friendship; she moves on. What if they meet again? Will they become friends or stay as strangers with memories?
Kudos: 1





	Spring Days

I was sitting in class beside my best friend Kim Jongin. It was a boring lecture of English which was probably Romeo and Juliet, that I didn’t even pay attention to.

I put my hand under my chin while staring out the window. I was thinking of my best friend, his face popped up everywhere, and I may have developed a tiny, okay a huge crush on him.

Every time he was talking to one of those girls I would pull him away. Every time he came close to me my heart raced faster than a race car.

I was able to hide my feelings pretty well, and somehow kept my blush in.

Snapping me out of my thoughts, an elbow gently hit mine, I turned to him and noticed all eyes were on me.

“Please pay attention Ji-Eun.” Mr.Lee said, and I just nodded. He continued the lesson, but I still didn’t pay attention.

Finally the bell rang signalling that the class was over.

“Was the lesson that boring?” Jongin asked me.

“Yep” I laughed.

We both made our way outside where my driver was waiting for me.

“You aren’t coming?” I raised my brow.

“Not today, I have to run an errand for mom.” He replied while rubbing his neck.

“Okay, bye.” I waved my hand and got in the car.

I was the daughter of Kim Ji-Tae, one of the biggest business man in Korea.

I was an only child and it was pretty boring until I met Jongin.

My mom and his mom were friends and we met in second grade and became close ever since. He soon became my first love.

I’m seventeen, just two days younger than Jongin.

The car came to a halt and I got off and mumbled a ‘thanks’ to Driver Han.

I opened the door to my house and didn’t expect the next thing.

My mom came running to me, and held my shoulders.

“Ji-Eun!!!” My mom screamed, it was an excited one though.

“Guess what?” She asked.

“What is it mom?” I said with no expression. It would probably be some business trips or something just related to business.

“Jongin and his parents will staying at our place for a while because their house is gonna get renovated!”

You were excited as you got to see Jongin everyday. “That’s great!!!” You exclaimed. 

The Kims came around 6 in the evening.

I tried my best to stop myself from going down when I heard the doorbell ring.

I pretended to do my homework by the time that Jongin came up.

“Hey!” He chimed and back-hugged me.

“Your here” I smiled trying not to sound too glad.

He pouted, “You don’t seem too happy with me here…” her trailed of while lying on my bed.

I turned in my chair to face him, “Of course I am, what did you expect? For me to run around the house and scream on top my lungs?” I joked as I got up to go and sit on the edge of bed.

“Jongin?” I looked at his face, his eyes were closed.

“Jongin?” I called again as I got a bit closer to him.

He held my wrist and pulled me towards him, which made me gasp.

He opened his eyes and our faces were inches apart.

His gaze shifted from my eyes towards my lips and back to my eyes again.

I held my breath, at the proximity of our faces.

He was leaning in when…

“Ji-Eun, dinner’s ready!” I heard my mom’s voice call me which made me jump. “C-Coming!” I shouted back and practically high-tailed out of my room leaving him alone.

I went into the bathroom and locked the door and looked at my face.

It was beet red from the situation earlier.

I fanned myself to cool my cheeks down.

I went down and my gaze met his and I quickly looked away.

I ate my dinner quickly and went up to my room.

I still couldn’t get over the situation from a 10 minutes ago.

If my mom didn’t disturb us then would we have kissed? That thought made me blush again.

I hid my face in my pillow and took in the scent of Jongin from 10 minutes ago.

I quickly went to dreamland.


End file.
